inazuma_elevenfandomcom-20200222-history
Funaki Hiromasa
(Goalkeeper) |element = Wood |team = Inazuma Japan (GO) (assistant coach) |seiyuu = Konno Jun |debut_game = Inazuma Eleven GO Galaxy |debut_anime = Episode 001 (Galaxy)}} Funaki Hiromasa ( ) is Inazuma Japan's assistant coach. Appearance Funaki has pale skin and short light brown hair. He wears blue framed glasses and is always seen wearing a light tan suit with an orange tie. Personality He is shown to have a strong dislike for Kuroiwa Ryuusei because the members he chose for Inazuma Japan are all beginners who don't know how to play soccer (except for Tenma, Tsurugi and Shindou). He also knows about Kuroiwa's plot of trying to take over the world of soccer into darkness. Plot In episode 1, he first appeared along with Kuroiwa who chose the members of Inazuma Japan. He also watched the exhibition match between Inazuma Japan and Teikoku. After the match ended with 10-1 with Teikoku winning, he was angry and disappointed at Kuroiwa but Kuroiwa just remained silent and left with Mizukawa. In episode 2, when all the members of Inazuma Japan came to Odaiba Soccer Garden. The next day, he announced to all the members that their first opponent in FFIV2 is Fire Dragon and gave them the training menu. In episode 3, he was seen watching the match between Inazuma Japan and Fire Dragon at the bench along with Aoi, Kuroiwa and Mizukawa. In episode 4, he came to Gouenji's office and asked him to change the coach because he couldn't stand Kuroiwa anymore. However, not only did he refuse, Gouenji said that he trusted Kuroiwa. Funaki then told him that he knew about Kuroiwa, who is apparently trying to take over the world of soccer and turn it into darkness. In episode 5, he watched Inazuma Japan take their withdrawal test in front of the crowd while still wondering what Kuroiwa's plan is with the setup he made. In episode 6, he watched the match between Inazuma Japan and Big Waves at the bench with Kuroiwa, Mizukawa and Aoi. In episode 7, he asked Kuroiwa if it's okay to let Sakura continue to play after he saw her continuing her solo-playing. In episode 8, he complained to Kuroiwa about Kusaka after hearing that he got caught by the police due to having a fight with another gang. In episode 9, after the first half of the match between Inazuma Japan and Shamshir ended with Shamshir's 1-0 lead, he got angry at Kusaka of how he attacked the three players from Shamshir. In the second-half, he panicked when the gang that Kusaka fought with in the previous episode came to the field. In episode 12, he was shocked when Kusaka suddenly confessed to Konoha in the middle of the match between Mach Tiger. In episode 13, he complained to Kuroiwa for entrusting Manabe and Minaho the task to finding the key to victory but was silenced by Mizukawa when she told him that nothing would be solved even if he gets impatient. In episode 14, he became the referee for the practice match between Inazuma Japan and Resistance Japan. In episode 15, he hurriedly went to Kuroiwa's place and asked why Inazuma Japan didn't attend the practice except for Tenma, Tsurugi and Shindou as he didn't know that the seven members were training in the Black Room. Kuroiwa didn't say anything so he just left in frustration. In episode 19, he and Kuroiwa watched the match between Earth Eleven and Raimon. While watching, he said to Kuroiwa that he finally realized that the members that Kuroiwa chose are real and he believed that Earth Eleven can protect Earth. However, Kuroiwa said that he doesn't believe in them but just desire for a 100% victory. Game appearance Character sprite and avatar Recruitment ''Inazuma Eleven GO Galaxy'' In order to recruit Funaki, the following requirements are needed: *'Coin': *'Photo': 3 Color Cones (3色のカラーコーンの写真, taken in the attic of the Kogarashi Manor) *'Photo': 3 Color Soccer Ball (3色のサッカーボールの写真, taken outside the Seaside Stadium) *'Photo': Special Training Tire (特訓用タイヤの写真, taken at the soccer club in past Raimon) *'Topic': Weak Subjects (苦手なものの話題, obtained at Raimon's schoolyard) After this, he can be scouted. Stats ''Inazuma Eleven GO Galaxy'' At lvl. 99 *'GP': 130 *'TP': 134 *'Kick': 92 *'Dribbling': 109 *'Block': 116 *'Catch': 131 *'Technique': 83 *'Speed': 71 *'Stamina': 88 *'Lucky': 94 *'Freedom': 200 Hissatsu ''Inazuma Eleven GO Galaxy'' * * * * Game exclusive teams ''Inazuma Eleven GO Galaxy'' *'Suhada Whites' Navigation Category:Galaxy characters Category:Coaches